


Left Unread

by BuddingBriar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, I just really wanted to make something sappy and bittersweet I'm in a moodTM, Love Letters, Nero is merely mentioned but since he's a bit integral I decided to add him anyway, Reader is Nero's mom, Unfortunate Implications, Unplanned Pregnancy, pre and implied after dmc3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddingBriar/pseuds/BuddingBriar
Summary: You and Vergil exchange letters when you can as Vergil travels the world to find more about a certain tower.You sit at home on a certain island, with a life growing inside your womb.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Left Unread

Every letter is a sign that Vergil is alive.

 _‘I am here,’_ they whisper. ‘ _I am alive, and I will be home someday.’_

They’re always tucked in neat, crisp white envelopes, on nice paper. Sometimes there’s a trinket, usually only paper, with only a poem occasionally, or Vergil asking questions, or talking about his travels and pursuits. They’re almost always delivered a week after you send yours. Always, at the back of the letter, is a new address which to send your next letter, as well.

And so you do. With each letter, you share your love and day-to-day. 

Typically, there are no secrets between you two. You even know of his current plans to rise a tower in a city, by the name of Temen-Ni-Gru. Instead of being fearful, you helped him find important tomes and the like. After all, Fortuna _was_ once Sparda’s home, a long time ago. 

But this secret… this one you would have to keep tucked away in your heart. Or rather, your womb. Just for now, just until Vergil finished his dues and came home. 

You didn’t want a baby to get in the way of his work. Not to mention, you weren’t sure how he would react.

Knowing the man for a near year now, fireside chats and vulnerable moments of talking about his motivations and ambitions, you still weren’t sure if he’d view your current pregnancy as a weakness or a pride. You two are very young, oh-so very young, not even twenty yet. And yet here you are, three months pregnant and not married.

Which can and will get you in trouble. You fear the thought of when you start to show more, but that can be dealt with later. Perhaps, if Vergil comes home and still loves you and loves your…

You shake the thoughts away, glancing down at the latest letter. 

_The plans are nearly complete. I will gain my father’s power soon enough. And when I gain that power, I will come home._

You hold on to that hope.

* * *

Even now, as you sit with your feet propped up. At nearly nine months, your belly has grown in size, you and Vergil’s babe near ready to be born. 

And for the last two months, there has been radio silence from Vergil’s end. 

You aren’t terribly anxious, not yet. Sometimes, Vergil can get caught up in his duties. Weeks can go by without a letter. Still, with your baby nearing their due date, you can’t help but worry anyway. You want Vergil to be here, even though that’s most likely impossible at this point. 

You still so desperately want him to meet his son. You even tried to allude to it a bit, with a line about a surprise waiting for him once he got back. A part of you feels bad for keeping this all a secret, but you know you were just doing it for his sake. He’ll know soon enough, and you’ll know of his opinion when he returns. Whether or not he is happy, you will raise your baby. 

Even if the mere thought of him rejecting you two hurts more than you can fathom. 

So, as you sit here, waiting, waiting, _waiting_ , you allow your eyes to close. 

And even after your son is born, with close people turning away from the determined premarital sin, you still await his return. No matter how many days, weeks, months, or years go by, you swear, you will await his warmth and soft glances and careful touches.

* * *

Deep in the bellows of the Earth, where a tower where great battles and great aches took place, a torn letter sits, never to be read. It sits with other papers, crossed out letters and diagrams and runes and the like. Even if it were to be found today, the true recipient's eyes would never lay upon it's worn appearance, for her eyes would never open again.

_Dear beloved,_

_When you receive this letter, I will be on my way home. The tower has been risen, and my father’s power is in arms reach._

_My heart aches for yours, and I abhor the loneliness that grows each day._

_You mentioned a surprise, I must inquire what it is. Your penmanship seems rather shaky in this letter; is something the matter? I wish to hear from you, and to listen to your sorrows. Be not afraid, for I will return a man worthy of your hand._

_I look forward to this surprise, if you are merely excited that is._

_Yours,_

_Vergil Sparda._

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something sappy, as I mentioned. Vergil is a secret romantic, and I feel that the best way he'd ever get his feelings out is through writing. Something about saying things...
> 
> This was also partially inspired by a UQuiz I took in Vergil's shoes.


End file.
